finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Tidus
|engva= |age= 17 (Final Fantasy X) 19 (Final Fantasy X-2) |height=1.75 m (5'9") |eye=Lam |hair=Vàng sậm |race=Human/Dream of the Fayth |laterality=Tay phải |home=Zanarkand trong mơ; Besaid |race=Con người (Giấc mơ của Fayth) |job=Warrior |weapon=Longswords |celestial weapon=Caladbolg |armor=Bucklers |sphere color=Aqua |overdrive=Swordplay |ultimaweapon= Caladbolg }} Tidus là nhân vật chính của Final Fantasy X. Cốt truyện của Final Fantasy X xoay quanh Tidus, một ngôi sao Blitzball đang lên ở Zanarkand. Sau khi Sin tấn công thành phố quê hương của mình, Tidus bị đưa đến thế giới Spira. Lạc lõng, bối rối, và không có nơi nào để đi, Tidus gặp một summoner mới thành tài, Yuna, và những guardian của cô. Yuna phải thực hiện một chuyến hành hương (pilgrimage) để diệt trừ một sinh vật khủng khiếp được gọi là Sin. Với hình dạng một con cá voi khổng lồ, Sin cũng là sinh vật đã hủy diệt Zanarkand. Bằng cách tham gia vào chuyến hành hương cùng Yuna, Tidus hi vọng anh có thể tìm được đường về nhà. Tính cách Tidus là một thiếu niên trẻ trung với một thái độ lạc quan và vô tư, những biểu hiện đầu tiên trong game là anh khá trẻ con, tuy vậy sau này anh đã nghiêm túc hơn. Mặc dù tỏ ra vô tư, thật ra bên trong Tidus ẩn giấu một quá khứ khó khăn, một tính cách trưởng thành và có trách nhiệm, điều này là do những khó khăn trong thời thơ ấu đối với cha anh, trên thực tế đây là động lực thúc đẩy anh trở thành một cầu thủ Blitzball, thậm chí có lúc anh không mong gì hơn là được trở về thế giới của mình và đắm mình vào nó thay vì phải đối mặt với thực tế mới ở Spira. Nguyên nhân sự mất tinh thần của Tidus là do anh rất giống người cha, mà ở điểm nào đó đã từ bỏ vị trí của mình, lúc nào cũng đủng đỉnh và không bao giờ lo lắng về hiện tại, việc hôm nay luôn để ngày mai (nói chung là hơi... vô trách nhiệm), một đặc điểm mà Tidus khinh thường ở cha mình. Điều này được chỉ ra bởi Auron nhiều lần trong game khi ông nói với Tidus rằng anh đang trốn chạy. Đối với cá tính vui vẻ của mình, điều thú vị cần lưu ý là Tidus khá nhạy cảm, suy nghĩ thấu đáo, và thậm chí ngay cả khi phản ứng một cách cảm tính trong hầu hết các cuộc tranh luận, anh có xu hướng đưa ra một ý tưởng hợp lý. Như khi anh giải thích cho Yuna suy nghĩ của mình về đức tin Yevon, và thậm chí khi họ phải đối mặt với sự thật về Final Aeon, Tidus có khả năng đem lại cho các bên một nghi ngờ hợp lý liên quan đến số phận của họ. . Hầu hết tính cách của Tidus đều có liên quan đến những lời chê bai của cha dành cho anh. Mặc dù làm Tidus khó chịu, trong thâm tâm Jecht rất tự hào về Tidus và quyết tâm của anh, tuy vậy điều này làm Tidus ghét Jecht và cảm thấy tự ti. Nhất là khi anh không chắc liệu mình có khả năng vượt qua cha hay không, mặc dù anh rất muốn như vậy. Tuy nhiên khi câu chuyện tiến triển, Tidus dần trở nên trưởng thành và vị tha hơn mà ngay cả Auron cũng xác nhận việc này. Tidus đã chọn kết thúc trận chiến vì lợi ích của bạn bè, của cha, của bản thân và để cứu thế giới Tidus trong chiến đấu Tidus là kiểu nhân vật Warrior (Chiến binh) cổ điển trong nhóm và anh dùng Kiếm và Khiên khi chiến đấu. Anh cũng có thể xem như một dạng Time Mage (Người sử dụng các phép thuật thời gian) vì anh có thể làm các phép như Haste (Nhanh) và Slow (Chậm). Chỉ số của anh khá bình thường so với những người khác: anh thua Auron chỉ số sức mạnh (strength) (được giải thích trong game là vì "thiếu kinh nghiệm dùng kiếm" nếu bạn dùng phép Scan lên anh) và phòng thủ (defense) nhưng được bù lại bằng chỉ số nhanh nhẹn (agility), né tránh (evasion) và chính xác (accuracy) cao, giúp anh hạ gục những đối thủ nhanh nhẹn. Tidus bắt đầu game mà không có lệnh (command) nào nhưng nhanh chóng học được khả năng Cheer (Động viên), Flee (Chạy trốn), và Delay Attack (Hoãn lượt tấn công), rất hữu dụng trong các trận đánh. Overdrive của anh là is Swordplay (Kiếm Thuật). Những thanh kiếm của Tidus Xem Tidus' Swords| Danh sách những thanh kiếm của Tidus và Celestial Weapons Những tấm khiên của Tidus Xem Tidus' Shields| Danh sách những tấm khiên của Tidus Sphere Grid của Tidus Sphere Grid của Tidus chạy gần Yuna và Auron, màu Sphere Grid của anh là xanh nước biển (aqua). Khả năng đặc biệt khi Tidus ở vị trí mặc định trên bảng Sphere Grid bao gồm: Chỉ số Blitzball ''Final Fantasy X |width="50%" valign="top"| ;Stats: |} Với chỉ số SH và EN cao, Tidus là lựa chọn tốt cho vị trí tiền đạo. Chỉ số PA của anh lúc đầu thấp, cũng tăng lên đáng kể ở những cấp độ sau. ;Kĩ thuật: Anh có chiêu "Sphere Shot" ngay từ đầu, và chiêu Jecht Shot mà anh học được trên tàu S.S. Winno, là độc quyền của riêng anh. Final Fantasy X-2 '''Stats' |width="25%"| |} Mini game Sphere Break Từ nguyên học Tên của Tidus bắt nguồn từ Tida nghĩa là "mặt trời" trong tiếng Okinawa, tạo nên một sự tương phản với Yuna, nghĩa là "mặt trăng" trong tiếng Okinawa. Sự đối lập này cũng được thể hiện trong game bằng hai món đồ được đặt tên mặt trăng (Moon Sigil) và mặt trời (Sun Sigil) mang lại sức mạnh cho vũ khí tối thượng của Yuna và Tidus. Sự tương phản này càng thể hiện rõ trong tính cách của hai người: nếu Tidus tươi tắn, rạng rỡ như vầng thái dương thì Yuna dịu dàng đằm thắm như ánh trăng rằm vằng vặc Bản nhạc chủ đề Trong Final Fantasy X, Tidus có bài nhạc chủ đề với cái tên đơn giản Tidus's Theme, với một tiết tấu chậm và giai điệu ngọt ngào. Có 2 lần đáng chú ý mà bản nhạc này cất lên là khi Tidus tiến về sân vận động blitzaball ở Zanarkand ở đầu game, và khi anh nhớ lại Jecht cho anh xem chiêu Jecht Shot khi anh Yuna, Wakka, Lulu và Kimahri đang trên đường đến Luca. Nó cũng cất lên lần cuối sau khi nhóm bạn đã đánh bại Yu Yevon và dân làng Besaid vui mừng vì Sin bị tiêu diệt. Thiết kế ]] Xuyên suốt game, rất dễ nhận thấy là Tidus đã dần trưởng thành, thay đổi từ một anh chàng chỉ biết bản thân, một cầu thủ thẳng tính sang một người hùng vị tha. Chủ đề này cũng được chỉ ra trong đoạn hồi tưởng của Jecht giúp đánh bại Sin trong chuyến đi của ông, cũng như trong một đoạn đối thoại của Yuna và Tidus, khi Yuna nói chỉ cần đánh bại Sin và mang lại hạnh phúc cho Spira thì giá nào cũng phải làm. Kết thúc game, Tidus rõ ràng là đã thay đổi cách nghĩ của cô. (Trớ trêu thay, trong suốt Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna lại thể hiện một quan điểm hoàn toàn trái chiều với việc hi sinh, chỉ ra rằng cô đã chấp nhận cách nghĩ của Tidus) Bởi vì anh chưa bao giờ được gọi tên chính thức trong bất cứ đoạn hội thoại (có lồng tiếng) nào, cách phát âm tên anh trong cộng đồng fan đôi khi không rõ ràng, dù cách phát âm theo tiếng Nhật sẽ là Tee-das/Tee-dusu. Điều này được xác nhận trong đoạn đối thoại trong Kingdom Hearts, game có sự tham gia của anh, và cũng được xác nhận trong một cuộc phỏng vấn với James Arnold Taylor, người lồng tiếng Anh cho Tidus. Không may là trong Kingdom Hearts II, dù anh không xuất hiện, Selphie nhắc đến anh và phát âm tên anh là Tie-dus, làm cho sự việc này thêm rắc rối. Mặc dù có thể không liên quan, cách phát âm tên anh trong số các fan cũng có thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự giống nhau của các từ tiếng Anh tide (thủy triều) và cái tên Titus. Dù vậy, trong bản tiếng Anh của Dissidia Final Fantasy, tất cả các nhân vật đều gọi anh là "Tee-dus." Tidus được coi là một người hùng thú vị, không theo truyền thống và là một sự phá cách với những kiểu nhân vật chính trầm tư mặc tưởng trong các game nhập vai (đặc biệt là Squall Leonhart của Final Fantasy VIII và Cloud Strife của Final Fantasy VII ), bởi vì cá tính của anh là thân thiện, hoạt bát và tốt bụng (không như Zidane Tribal của Final Fantasy IX ). Taylor tái hiện vai trò của Tidus trong bản game "ăn theo" Final Fantasy X-2 cũng như nhân vật phản diện của nó, Shuyin. Những lần xuất hiện khác ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos đã triệu hồi một lực lượng bao gồm những nhân vật tà ác nhất ''Final Fantasy. Cosmos, trong một nỗ lực bảo vệ Crystals, cũng triệu hồi những chiến binh can trường để ngăn chặn kế hoạch của chúng. Tidus là một trong những chiến binh này và anh đại diện cho Final Fantasy X, đối địch với Jecht. Mặc dù bạn bè đánh giá anh là lạc quan và nhiệt tình, điểm yếu của Tidus là Jecht, tới mức mà nhắc tên ông cũng làm anh tức giận. Mặc dù làm bạn bè bối rồi, Tidus nói rằng anh ghét Jecht và không cảm thấy thương hại ông mặc cho quan hệ của họ. Dù vậy, khi Tidus cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội đối diện với cha, anh lại chần chừ và chất vấn về động cơ của ông. Jecht cũng không coi trọng mệnh lệnh từ the Emperor về Tidus, và hai cha con chiến đấu theo cách riêng của mình. Trong những game không phải Final Fantasy Dòng game Kingdom Hearts Một phiên bản trẻ hơn của Tidus xuất hiện trong dự án hợp tác giữa Square- : Kingdom Hearts, cậu là người bạn thời thơ ấu của Selphie Tilmitt trong Final Fantasy VIII, Wakka và ba nhân vật chính của dòng game, Sora, Riku và Kairi. Cậu là một đứa trẻ hiếu động luôn tự tin vào khả năng thể thao của mình và thích đấu kiếm gỗ, gọi là với nhân vật chính . Cậu sử dụng lại một vài tư thế chiến đấu cũ. Khi Sora, Riku và Kairi bị cuốn khỏi hòn đảo, cậu bị bỏ lại cùng Selphie và Wakka. Trong Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories cậu xuất hiện như một kí ức về hòn đảo Destiny Islands cùng Selphie và Wakka. Tuy vậy trong Kingdom Hearts II, cậu không thật sự xuất hiện trong cốt truyện, mà được nhắc đến bởi Selphie, nói là cậu quá bận rộn chơi bóng (tất nhiên là blitzball) để đi với cô đến Destiny Islands. File:TidusKH.jpg|Xuất hiện trong Kingdom Hearts Image:Khcom-tidus.gif|Xuất hiện trong Chain Of Memories File:TidusCOM2.jpg|Xuất hiện trong Chain Of Memories ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Cùng với Auron, Yuna, Rikku và Paine, Tidus cũng xuất hiện như một nhân vật điều khiển được trong ''Itadaki Street Special. Gallery File:Tidus art.jpg|Promotional artwork File:FFX-TidusYuna artwork.jpg|Artwork vẽ bởi Tetsuya Nomura File:Amano-TidusYuna.jpg|Artwork vẽ bởi Yoshitaka Amano File:Amano-SudekiDaNe.jpg|Artwork vẽ bởi Yoshitaka Amano File:Amano Tidus and Yuna.jpg|Artwork vẽ bởi Yoshitaka Amano File:Amano Tidus vs Monster.jpg|Artwork vẽ bởi Yoshitaka Amano File:Tidus floating.png|Tidus trong game. File:Tidus reaching out.jpg|Tidus ở trận chiến cuối cùng. File:Tidus and yuna2.jpg|Tidus và Yuna ở Mi'ihen Highroad. Thông tin bên lề *Tidus, hay một nguyên mẫu của anh xuất hiện trong một bản thiết kế ban đầu của Final Fantasy X. Trong đoạn phim ban đầu của Final Fantasy X (khi nội dung online vẫn còn trong game) và trong đoạn hồi tưởng, Tidus có mái tóc nâu thay vì vàng. *Tên của Tidus thật ra chưa bao giờ được gọi trong Final Fantasy X. Đây là vì người chơi có thể đổi tên anh ta khi bắt đầu game. Khi trò chơi sử dụng các đoạn hội thoại lồng tiếng, điều này sẽ trở thành vấn đề cho các nhà phát triển nếu bất cứ nhân vật nào gọi Tidus bằng tên. Tình cờ là trong Final Fantasy X-2, Tidus cũng chỉ được nhắc đến bằng những cụm từ anh ấy, cậu ấy hay kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai đấy. Sau chuyện này, các game sau này và các bản làm lại đã bỏ chức năng đặt tên nhân vật để dọn đường cho phần lồng tiếng. *Tên của Tidus được phát âm khác nhau trong một vài lần. Trong '' Kingdom Hearts'', Wakka phát âm là "Tee-dus". Trong Kingdom Hearts II, Selphie lại gọi anh là "Tai-dus". Và trong Dissidia Final Fantasy, tên của Tidus lại được đọc là "Tee-Dus" *Tidus và Yuna giành giải nhất trong phần "Cặp đôi của năm" của tạp chí Game Informer Magazine số tháng 2/2009. *Chủ đề chính về Tidus là nước. Điều này được thể hiện trong nhiều yếu tố có thể thấy trong game: như thanh kiếm Brotherhood của anh (có màu xanh lam và những chi tiết như bong bóng), khả năng bơi lội của anh và màu lưới cầu của anh là xanh nước biển. *Mặc dù rõ ràng là Yuna và Tidus có tình cảm với nhau, một số cảnh lãng mạn khác cũng xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy X. Trong một giấc mơ ở phần đầu game, Tidus đứng trước Yuna và Rikku, tranh cãi xem ai sẽ đến Zanarkand với anh. Sau đó ở Guadosalam, nếu người chơi nói chuyện với Rikku lần thứ 3 trong khi chờ Yuna, và chọn lựa chọn "Tôi thích cô hơn, Rikku", Rikku sẽ cười khúc khích, vui vẻ đánh Tidus, và nói bằng tiếng Al Bhed: "có thể một ngày nào đó!". Một lựa chọn tương tự cũng có thể áp dụng với Lulu, và Lulu trả lời: "Thú vị đấy! Có thể tôi sẽ đưa cậu vào danh sách. Tôi chúc cậu may mắn, cậu nhóc ạ, cậu sẽ cần đến nó đấy". de:Tidus es:Tidus Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Cầu thủ Blitzball Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính